Thane
Thane '''is the son of Thanos and an Inhuman woman who spent the majority of his young life in Orollan as a healer, but Thane’s life would change forever when his father came to Earth. Biography Early Life Lor Tribe Inhumans '''Thane is the secret son of Thanos and his last biological child. Years ago, a descendant tribe of Inhumans ran afoul of Thanos and his army, and one Inhuman woman returned home pregnant with Thanos' child. Thane was born and raised in Orollan, a hidden city in Greenland founded by the House of Lor and where the lost tribe of the Inhumans known as the Lor lived for thousands of years. When Thane reached maturity, he was evaluated, cultured, and prepared for Terrigenesis by the elders, however, they ultimately decided against Thane becoming an Inhuman. Thane used his knowledge of medicine and healing to help others as a physical and psychological healer, specializing in helping recently transformed Inhumans adapt to their new powers. In 2018, when Thanos arrived on Earth and used the Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life in the universe, half the population of Orollan were killed, Thane was one of the survivors. After the Decimation, with so many of the Inhumans gone, Thane decided to go against the wishes of the elders and stole a Terrigen Crystal so that he could become an Inhuman and protect what little was left of Orollan. Though Thane had noble intentions, a part of him had always felt that he was denied something that was always his birthright and that by undergoing Terrigenesis he would be fulfilling his destiny. Thane exposed himself to Terrigen Mist and underwent Terrigenesis, transforming into one of the most powerful Inhumans in history. When Thane emerged from his cocoon, his powers were unleashed, and he killed every inhabitant of Orollan in the process. Thane looked in horror as everything he knew and everyone he loved died because of him. After what he had done, Thane chose to isolate himself from the rest of the planet in an effort to contain and control his powers of life and death, living in the now empty ruins of Orollan. The Son of Thanos In 2023, the Decimation was undone and half the population of the universe was brought back by the Avengers, however because of Thane’s powers, all the resurrected inhabitants of Orollan died not long after being brought back, and as a result there are few known surviving Lor Inhumans. Supergiant, the last surviving member of Thanos' Black Order, arrived in Orollan in search of Thanos' rumored child. To aid in her search used the Inhuman Codex in the ruins of Attilan to find and scout areas where Inhuman descendants established settlements, eventually finding Thane. Supergiant manipulated and trapped Thane in a containment field and brought him to the Sanctuary II, where she revealed to him the truth about his parentage, that he had only begun to discover his true power, and his ultimate destiny as the son of Thanos. Despite his attempts to resist his destiny, Supergiant used her mind control ability to force Thane join to her. Supergiant provided Thane a suit that would allow him to control his powers and started disciplining him into becoming worse than anything Thanos could have ever dreamed, a better man than him. In her crusade to continue the work that Thanos had started, Supergiant forced Thane to wipe out planet after planet of populations to test his powers. Following the death of Thanos and his army, Supergiant built her own Black Order formed by some of the worst criminals the universe had to offer, criminals who would serve Supergiant’s plans to create an empire for herself. Using resources that once belonged to Thanos, Supergiant and her Black Order took over many planets while spreading their influence through the galaxy. Their conquests prompted the growth of the organization. As Thane’s powers grew, Supergiant’s mind control ability affected him less and less, and before long Thane would develop an immunity to her mind control ability. As Supergiant’s list of victims continued to grow, Captain Marvel tracked down the Sanctuary II ''in order to defeat her and end the Black Order once and for all. As Captain Marvel engaged Supergiant’s Black Order, Thane could feel that he was free from Supergiant’s mind control ability but was conflicted about whether he should escape or fight. If he escaped he would maintain his identity as a healer, but if he fought he would become what he avoided his entire life. Ultimately, Thane embraced his true nature as the son of Thanos by fighting Supergiant. Using his powers of life and death, Thane wiped out Supergiant’s Black Order, and ultimately Supergiant herself. After defeating Supergiant, Thane went on the run and decided to use his powers for a greater good in an attempt to make amends for his actions and redeem himself. Captain Marvel decided to allow Thane to go off on his own, knowing that he was on their side despite being Thanos' son. Powers and Abilities Thane's left hand has the ability to instantly change the very economics of existence. He lacks control of his power, thus everyone within a certain radius of him is killed. Thane's right hand projects an amber construct which traps everyone within a certain radius of him and leaves them in a state of "living death". As a result of his Terrigenisis Thane has achieved the height of his Eternal genes and has adopted many abilities based from an average Eternal. * '''Superhuman Strength:' Thane possesses vast superhuman strength the full limits of which aren't known. * Immortality: Thane, like all Eternals, is immortal in the sense that he is immune to all known diseases and infections and is immune to the effects of aging. ** Accelerated Healing Factor: Despite his extraordinary durability, it is possible to injure Thanoe. Like all Eternals, however, Thane is capable of regenerating damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being. His healing powers aren't as developed as those of some Eternals. Some Eternals are capable of regenerating any destroyed tissue. * Superhuman Agility: Thane's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His agility is roughly equal to that of the average Eternal. * Superhuman Reflexes: Thane's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like his agility, his reflexes are about average for an Eternal. Equipment He was given a containment suit by Starfox, which alters his powers so they can only be utilized through direct contact. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Eternals Category:Inhumans Category:Enhanced Category:Aliens Category:Titanians